Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart est l'un des personnages principaux de la Compilation Final Fantasy VII. Protagoniste dans le jeu Final Fantasy VII, elle est la seule personne à avoir connu Cloud Strife dans son enfance. Elle a rejoint le groupe AVALANCHE afin de combattre la Shinra. Elle et Cloud partagent le même sentiment de colère envers Séphiroth après la destruction de leur village natal par ce dernier. Apparence et personnalité Tifa a des cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux marrons, et porte des boucles d'oreilles apparemment en argent. Dans Final Fantasy VII, elle porte un débardeur blanc s'arrêtant au dessus du nombril. Elle porte également une mini jupe noire à bretelles, ainsi que des chaussures rouges. Elle possède une poitrine opulente et porte des protections aux poings, car elle est très douée pour se battre au corps à corps. Dans Crisis Core ainsi que dans certains flashbacks dans Final Fantasy VII, elle est un guide de montagne, faisant visiter le Mont Nibel. Dans ces moments-là, elle porte des vêtements de cowgirl, avec une jupe courte orange, des bottes de cowboy ainsi qu'un chapeau. Il s'agit d'un costume alternatif dans Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Tifa possède une forte personnalité, et certains la voient comme un "garçon manqué". Persévérante, combative et ayant une grande confiance en elle, elle n'hésite pas à se battre pour défendre ses intérêts et ceux de ses proches. En revanche, elle a un peu plus de mal lorsqu'il s'agit de dévoiler ses sentiments, et peut devenir assez réservée lorsque le sujet est abordé. Elle est néanmoins très douce avec les autres : elle s'occupe souvent de Marlène durant l'absence de Barret dans Advent Children et malgré la fuite de Cloud, elle continue de le soutenir, espérant qu'il puisse surmonter ses doutes. Histoire Enfance Originaire du village de Nibelheim, Tifa a toujours été très populaire auprès des enfants de son âge. Elle est souvent entouré d'amis, contrairement à son voisin Cloud, qu'elle ne fréquente que très peu. Sa mère décède lorsqu'elle a neuf ans, ce qui la choque profondément. Elle se met en tête que sa mère est partie au Mont Nibel et qu'elle doit la rejoindre en traversant la montagne. Cloud la suit de loin afin d'être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité, mais tous deux tombent d'un pont qui s'écroule sous leurs pied. Le père de Tifa, inquiet, ramène sa fille chez eux après avoir accusé Cloud d'avoir entrainé Tifa sur ce sentier dangereux en pleine montagne. Cinq ans plus tard, Cloud décide de partir à Midgar afin de s'engager dans le SOLDAT. Cloud donne rendez-vous à Tifa en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer son départ. A cause de ses sentiments à l'égard de Cloud, elle fait promettre au jeune homme de revenir l'aider s'il lui arrive malheur. Après le départ de Cloud, Tifa regarde les journaux afin d'y trouver un quelconque signe de Cloud, demandant même à des fantassins de la Shinra s'ils connaissent un SOLDAT du nom de Cloud Strife. Cependant, elle n'a aucune nouvelle de lui, car Cloud, devenu un simple fantassin, a trop honte pour la contacter à nouveau. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Deux ans plus tard, à l'âge de 15 ans, Tifa est devenue guide du Mont Nibel et apprend les arts martiaux auprès de Zangan. Elle est recrutée pour guider deux membres du SOLDAT jusqu'au réacteur Mako du Mont Nibel. Les deux SOLDAT qu'elle doit accompagner, Zack et Séphiroth, sont également accompagnés de deux fantassins. L'un d'eux est Cloud qui, trop honteux de sa condition, se cache de Tifa et garde son casque. Tifa dit d'ailleurs à Zack que son rêve est d'avoir un SOLDAT blond pour la protéger. Tifa amène Zack, Séphiroth et Cloud au réacteur Mako. Sans qu'elle ne le sache, c'est Cloud qui l'empêche d'entrer dans le réacteur. Ce dernier tente de tenir sa promesse en protégeant Tifa d'une attaque de monstre. Tifa ramène le fantassin à Nibelheim, reconnaissante. Une semaine plus tard, après que Séphiroth ait appris la vérité sur sa "mère", celui-ci perd la raison et incendie le village. Des villageois, dont le père de Tifa, partent arrêter Séphiroth au réacteur mais le SOLDAT les tue. Au réacteur, Tifa trouve le corps de son père transpercé par la Masamune de Séphiroth. Hurlant sa haine contre Séphiroth et la Shinra, elle se rue sur Séphiroth mais ce dernier riposte violemment et elle s'écroule au sol, inconsciente. Zack vient ensuite et tente d'arrêter Séphiroth, mais est vaincu. Cloud arrive, ramène Tifa à l'extérieur, et réussit à vaincre Séphiroth avant de sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscience. Hojo en profite pour enlever Zack et Cloud afin d'en faire les nouveaux sujets de ses expériences. Tifa est retrouvé par Zangan, qui l'amène à Midgar pour la soigner. Quelques temps plus tard, Zangan quitte Midgar, et Tifa rejoint AVALANCHE, le groupe anti-Shinra. Elle devient la gérante du bar le Septième Ciel, le QG d'AVALANCHE. Cinq ans après les évènements au réacteur Mako du Mont Nibel, Tifa retrouve Cloud à la gare de Midgar et le recrute pour accomplir une mission pour AVALANCHE. Elle se rend compte que son ami d'enfance a bien changé mais garde ses réflexions pour elle. Final Fantasy VII La première mission de Cloud, consistant à détruire détruire le réacteur Mako du Secteur 1, est un succès. Le jour suivant, Tifa et Barret accompagnent Cloud pour faire exploser un second réacteur Mako, celui du Secteur 5. Cependant, la Shinra réplique. Cloud est séparé du reste du groupe, et Tifa voit son ami chuter dans les taudis du Secteur 5. En retournant au QG, ils surprennent un espion de Don Cornéo en train de les suivre. Tifa en conclut que Don Cornéo travaille pour la Shinra et décida de tirer parti de sa faiblesse pour les belles femmes afin de s'infiltrer dans son manoir. Aerith et Cloud ont surpris Tifa, habillée d'une robe, aux mains de Don Cornéo. Tous deux ont donc décidé de s'infiltrer à leur tour dans le manoir. Cloud se travestit. Cloud, Tifa et Aerith se retrouvent et tous trois font avouer Don Cornéo : le maire de Midgar n'est qu'un pantin entre les mains de la Shinra. Le groupe apprend de Don Corneo que la Shinra a découvert le QG d'AVALANCHE et compte faire exploser la plaque du secteur 7 afin de détruire la base, tout en accusant le groupe de cet attentat. Tifa et Cloud se précipitent pour aider Barret à empêcher de faire s'écrouler la plaque sur les taudis. Cependant, ils échouent, et de nombreux membres d'AVALANCHE perdent la vie, ainsi que les habitants des taudis. De plus, Aerith est enlevée par la Shinra. Le groupe lance une attaque contre le bâtiment de la Shinra afin de secourir Aerith. Il y parvient, et sauve également Rouge XIII. Cependant, Cloud et son groupe se retrouvent pris au piège. Durant la nuit, Cloud se réveille et trouve la porte de sa cellule ouverte, ainsi que tous les gardes et les employés tués de façon sanglante. Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aerith et Rouge XIII se rendent au dernier étage de la tour et trouvent le Président Shinra empalé sur l'épée de Séphiroth. Ils apprennent que Séphiroth, un homme considéré comme mort, est venu récupérer la tête d'une créature nommée Jénova. Le groupe arrive à Kalm, un village près de Midgar, et Cloud raconte son histoire tel qu'il s'en souvient : les souvenirs du voyage à Nibelheim, sauf que Cloud, les souvenirs complètement altérés, raconte l'histoire de Zack en croyant qu'il s'agit de la sienne. En entendant Cloud raconter l'histoire, Tifa sait que Cloud ne raconte pas la vérité, car elle était présente lors de l'incendie de Nibelheim et n'avait vu Cloud nulle part. Néanmoins, elle décide de garder le silence. Le groupe voyage de ville en ville jusqu'à arriver à Nibelheim, le village natal de Tifa et Cloud. Ils sont surpris de le trouver intact. Aucun des villageois ne les reconnaissent. Le village a été en fait reconstruit par la Shinra afin de faire taire les rumeurs sur l'incident de Nibelheim. Arrivés au Cratère, Séphiroth apparait, et crée plusieurs illusions, montrant les souvenirs de Cloud, sauf qu'il n'y était pas présent : un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait pris sa place, semant le doute dans l'esprit de Cloud. Tifa avoue à Cloud qu'il n'était pas présent lors de l'incendie de Nibelheim. Les propos de Tifa plongent Cloud dans la plus grande confusion, ce qui permet à Séphiroth de le manipuler afin qu'il lui donne la Matéria noire pour invoquer le Météore et détruire la Planète. Le tremblement de terre qui suit fait tomber Cloud dans la Rivière de la Vie. Tandis que le Météore commence à s'approcher peu à peu de la Planète, AVALANCHE retrouve Cloud à Mideel, un village sur une petite île. Cependant, Cloud est tombé dans un état catatonique, incapable de prononcer une parole sensée, à cause d'un empoisonnement au Mako. Soudain, une Arme arrive et détruisit l'île. Cloud et Tifa tombent dans une fissure, et sombrent dans la Rivière de la Vie. Dans le subconscient de Cloud, Tifa l'aide à recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire brisée. Tifa lui rappele leurs souvenirs d'enfance, de vrais souvenirs, prouvant que Cloud a vraiment existé et n'a pas été créé de toutes pièces. Mais elle dit aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vu Cloud lors de l'incendie de Nibelheim, alors que Cloud s'en souvient comme s'il y était. Au final, Cloud parvient à recoller les morceaux de ses souvenirs et se rappele qui il était vraiment. Avant le combat final, chacun des membres du groupe passe du temps avec ses proches. Tifa et Cloud, chacun n'ayant plus que l'autre, passent cette nuit ensemble, devant le Hautvent. Le groupe se rend finalement au cratère nord et traverse le manteau de la Planète jusqu'à son cœur, où ils affrontent Séphiroth dans un combat final. L'ayant vaincu, Cloud sent néanmoins que Séphiroth n'est pas mort. Il le suit mentalement dans la Rivière de la Vie afin de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Le groupe s'enfuit, pendant que Sacre détruit le Météore. Romans Dans le roman ''On a Way to a Smile: Case of Tifa, on en apprend un peu plus sur la vie de Tifa entre Final Fantasy VII et Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Après la chute du Météore, Cloud et Tifa s'installent ensemble dans la nouvelle ville des taudis de Midgar, Edge. Tifa recommence à gérer son bar, le Septième Ciel, tandis que Cloud abandonne son travail de mercenaire et fonde le Service de livraison Strife. Cloud amène ensuite Denzel vivre avec Tifa, Marlène et lui au Septième Ciel. Ils vivent heureux pendant quelques temps. Cependant, Cloud commence à s'éloigner de plus en plus de Tifa et des enfants, ce qui attriste Tifa. À la fin du roman, Cloud quitte le Septième Ciel sans explications, et malgré les nombreux appels passés à Cloud, Tifa ne réussit pas à comprendre la fuite de Cloud. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children [[Fichier:Tifa AC.jpg|thumb|right|230px|Tifa combattant Loz dans ''Advent Children]] Deux ans après les événements de Final Fantasy VII, Tifa vit au Septième Ciel avec Marlène et Denzel. Elle essaye de comprendre pourquoi Cloud devient si distant avec elle. Cloud, atteint des Géostigmates, s'est installé dans l'Eglise des taudis. La honte d'être malade et la culpabilité de la mort d'Aerith et de Zack l'a poussé à s'éloigner de Tifa. Tifa gère le Service de livraison Strife, et au début du film, elle reçoit un appel de Reno, qui cherche à joindre Cloud. C'est en emmenant Marlène à l'Église des taudis que Tifa découvre que Cloud s'y est installé et a contracté les Géostigmates. Loz arrive avec l'espoir de trouver la tête de Jénova. Déçu de ne pas la trouver, il défie Tifa en duel. Tifa se défend de son mieux mais est vaincue et sombre dans l'inconscience. Loz enlève Marlène. Cloud retrouve Tifa et veut l'amener au Septième Ciel, mais la douleur des Géostigmates lui fait perdre connaissance. Ils sont ramenés au Septième Ciel par Reno et Rude. Cloud refuse d'abord la proposition de Tifa d'aller sauver les enfants à la Cité perdue, mais Tifa le critique sur son apathie et ses remords. Cloud décide finalement de partir à leur secours. Le jour suivant, lorsque Loz et Yazoo contrôlent mentalement les enfants pour les placer autour du mémorial et s'en servir à la fois comme bouclier et moyen de pression, Tifa prend de grands risques pour sauver Denzel. Elle se joint au groupe pour affronter Bahamut, et est la dernière personne à apporter son soutien à Cloud en l'envoyant dans les airs pour attaquer Bahamut - avec Aerith, qui aide Cloud depuis la Rivière de la Vie. Tifa se retrouve ensuite dans l'Église des taudis, souriant en voyant les enfants guéris des Géostigmates, et souriant à Cloud, qui lui retourne son sourire. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Tifa n'apparaît que brièvement au cours du jeu, qui a lieu un an après les événements d'Advent Children''. La première apparition est lors de l'assaut sur Midgar. La seconde est lorsque Youfie se rend au Septième Ciel pour se renseigner sur Vincent. Capacités Limites Les limites de Tifa s'activent en arrêtant des roulettes. Tifa gagne une nouvelle roulette à chaque nouvelle limite. Il y a sept limites, donc au total Tifa pourra attaquer sept fois avec ses limites. Sur les seize faces que compte chaque roulette, il y a trois possibilités d'arrêt : Eu♥ (qui permet une attaque normale),' Oui!' (qui permet une attaque critique), et Raté (qui fait échouer la limite). Voici les limites que Tifa peut apprendre dans Final Fantasy VII ''et comment les obtenir : Limites niveau 1 Pour utiliser les limites de niveau 1, Tifa doit perdre un total de 39,8% de ses HP max. *'Coup vif :' attaque physique sur un adversaire au hasard, apprise dès le début. 12/16 chances d'avoir '''Eu'♥, 4/16 chances d'avoir Oui!, O/16 chances d'avoir Raté. *'Culbute : '''attaque physique sur un adversaire au hasard, apprise après avoir pu lancer 9 fois la limite '''Coup vif.' 11/16 chances d'avoir Eu♥, 3/16 chances d'avoir Oui!, 2/16 chances d'avoir Raté. Limites niveau 2 Pour utiliser les limites de niveau 2, Tifa doit perdre un total de 110,9% de ses HP max. *'Coup d'eau :' attaque physique sur un adversaire au hasard, apprise après avoir éliminé 96 adversaires uniquement avec Tifa. 12/16 chances d'avoir Eu♥, 2/16 chances d'avoir Oui!, 2/16 chances d'avoir Raté. *'Météodrive : '''attaque physique sur un adversaire au hasard, apprise après avoir pu lancer 7 fois la limite '''Coup d'eau.' 11/16 chances d'avoir Eu♥, 2/16 chances d'avoir Oui!, 3/16 chances d'avoir Raté. Limites niveau 3 Pour utiliser les limites de niveau 3, Tifa doit perdre un total de 169,0% de ses HP max. *'Coup de dauphin : '''attaque physique sur un adversaire au hasard, apprise après avoir éliminé 192 adversaires uniquement avec Tifa. 10/16 chances d'avoir '''Eu'♥, 2/16 chances d'avoir Oui!, 4/16 chances d'avoir Raté. *'Coup de météore : '''attaque physique sur un adversaire au hasard, apprise après avoir pu lancer 6 fois la limite '''Coup de dauphin.' '9/16 chances d'avoir Eu♥, 2/16 chances d'avoir Oui!, 5/16 chances d'avoir Raté. Limite niveau 4 *'Dernier paradis : '''attaque physique sur un adversaire au hasard. Pour obtenir cette dernière limite, il faut attendre le retour de Cloud dans l'équipe dans le CD2 puis dans la chambre de Tifa, il faut jouer sur le piano la partition suivante : Do Ré Mi Si La Do Ré Mi Sol Fa Do Ré Do, joué de cette manière avec les touches : Croix, Carré, Triangle, R1+Triangle, R1+Carré, Croix, Carré, Triangle, R1+Croix, Rond, Croix, Carré, Croix. Il faut absolument que Tifa soit dans l'équipe à ce moment là. Donnez Dernier Paradis à Tifa une fois ses autres limites apprises. 8/16 chances d'avoir '''Eu'♥, 1/16 chances d'avoir Oui!, 7/16 chances d'avoir Raté. Création et développement Le personnage de Tifa a été conçu par Tetsuya Nomura. Ce dernier a longuement hésité pour le choix vestimentaire du personnage, à savoir entre une mini-jupe ou un pantalon. Il a finalement opté pour la mini-jupe, d'une part pour justifier l'aisance de Tifa au corps à corps, la mini-jupe offrant plus de liberté de mouvement, d'autre part pour contraster avec la longue robe d'Aerith. L'opposition entre Tifa et Aerith s'est fait sentir tout au long du développement du personnage, que ce soit dans les jeux vidéos ou dans le film Advent Children. Après que la mort d'Aerith a été planifié, l'idée de faire de Tifa une rivale d'Aerith a germé. Yoshinori Kitase a apprécié cette nouveauté par rapport aux autres Final Fantasy, à savoir le protagoniste entre deux héroïnes. Dans Advent Children, lorsque la décision du doubleur d'Aerith s'est porté sur Maaya Sakamoto, Nomura a demandé a Ayumi Ito de jouer Tifa, sa voix plus rauque créant encore un contraste entre les deux personnages féminins. La chevelure de Tifa dans Advent Children a été raccourci par rapport au jeu, ses cheveux descendant jusqu'au bas du dos au lieu d'arriver à ses genoux. Ce choix a été fait en raison de la difficulté d'animer une chevelure aussi longue à l'écran, notamment pendant les scènes de combat. Thème Le thème de Tifa se nomme '"Tifa's Theme" (ティファのテーマ, Tifa no Tēma). Ce morceau est joué durant le flashback de Nilbelheim, lorsque Cloud promet à Tifa de devenir un SOLDAT de première classe. Autres apparitions ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Tifa est un personnage jouable dans le jeu ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, disponible dès le début du jeu. Elle est aussi un des personnages principaux du scénario du jeu, Treachery of the Gods. [[w:c:kingdomhearts:fr:Kingdom Hearts (Série)|Série Kingdom Hearts]] 160px|right Tifa apparaît dans Kingdom Hearts II, à la Forteresse Oubliée. Recherchant Cloud, elle demanda à Sora s'il n'avait pas vu un "gars avec des cheveux en pétard". Elle prêta main forte à Léon et aux autres lors de la Bataille des 1000 Sans-cœur. Lorsque Cloud affronta Séphiroth, Tifa arriva pour l'aider. Cloud utilisa finalement la lumière de Tifa et disparut avec son pire ennemi. Tifa raconta ensuite à Sora, Donald et Dingo qu'elle recommencera à chercher Cloud. En remerciement, Tifa lui donna le porte-clé Fenrir et s'en alla. Détails supplémentaires *Dans Crisis Core, lorsque Zack parle à un homme souhaitant construire un bar, il propose de lui-même le nom de "Septième Ciel". L'homme réplique que c'est une excellente idée et qu'il aimerait qu'une jeune femme à forte poitrine et aux longues jambes dirige le bar, une référence à Tifa qui travaillera pour le bar quelques années plus tard. en:Tifa Lockhart it:Tifa Lockhart de:Tifa Lockhart es:Tifa Lockhart ru:Тифа Локхарт Catégorie:Personnages Final Fantasy VII Catégorie:Personnages Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Catégorie:Personnages Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Catégorie:Personnages Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children